


It Only Takes a Taste

by whilewilde



Series: Reddie on Broadway [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT Chapter 2
Genre: Bakery, Broadway References, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sweet, Waitress - Freeform, Waitress the musical, awkward Eddie and his bakery crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilewilde/pseuds/whilewilde
Summary: Richie can't stop thinking about that cute guy at the bakery. Cue unnecessary pastry purchases in the hopes he finally gets noticed.





	It Only Takes a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a 'Reddie in musicals they should be in' series.  
If you'd consider giving my ego a boost to encourage me to write more, you can harass me on twitter or Tumblr through my Whilewhilde handle!

Out of all the dumb things Richie had ever done (and it was a _really_ long list, started at birth) this was perhaps the dumbest.

As he walked towards the local Bakery- aptly named "Penny's Bakes"- he had began to panic. Richie didn't even have a plan, he just wanted to see Eddie again. Playing it back in his head, he suddenly realised that he should probably be arrested for this kind of thing. After all, if it were reversed, Richie would probably lock himself in his house for 4 months _just_ in case the crazy stalker had left.

But, damn, he looked so good in the regulation issued black polo shirt and immaculate slicked back black hair, with not a single hair out of place. Ever. Richie wondered how long it took to even do that, and what his tattoos meant, and what he smelled like-

_ 'wait, no. That's too far_.' Richie thought, pausing outside the bakery, and taking a deep breath.

Inside, Eddie Kaspbrak was _waiting_ for something interesting to happen. There's not much excitement in a bakery, unless you count eating so much pastry that you go into a food coma, 'exciting.' He felt trapped in a bubble of nothing. Nothing interesting ever happened to him, and he was sure that it was just a higher power telling him that he was too powerful to do anything meaningful in the universe. Eddie chuckled to himself; '_yeah. That must be it', _cashing up the till for the evening.

"uh... hey."

Nothing. In that moment, Richie considered packing it all up and running away to some far away state to avoid the embarrassment that was about to befall him.

"umh... I said hi." Richie repeated, loud enough to cause Eddie to jump back in surprise.

_alright, you fucked that one up, buddy. Time to change your legal fuckin' name and get the hell out-_

"Didn't expect to see you back so soon. What can I do for you?" Eddie asked, regaining his balance and giving Richie his best 'I'm not mad that you're here 5 minutes before closing' smile.

"Are you calling me _fat_?" Richie shot back, suddenly growing cold towards Eddie.

"N-no, I didn't-"

"Ha! I'm just kidding. It's just a joke, y'know."

"Right."

With that, Richie realised that he had fucked the entire thing up. It probably didn't help that neither of them were self-proclaimed "smooth talkers", but both Eddie and Richie figured that in that moment, they'd both rather be hit by a truck. Eddie finally realised that RomComs really didn't exaggerate how painful flirting with an oblivious counterpart was. If he were Hugh Grant or Colin Firth, he'd probably just vault straight over the counter and kiss Richie. But he wasn't, so he stayed painfully still.

Richie suddenly became aware of the silence.

He had also been staring at Eddie for a solid minute.

"Okay, how about this. I'll go back outside, and come in again and we can start all over again, because I've made a fucking idiot of myself." Richie offered, earning a chuckle from Eddie.

Richie didn't even wait for a response as he legged it out the door, pausing for a few seconds to get himself together, before heading back in. Inside, Eddie hurriedly scribbled something on a napkin and waited for Richie to return. As he pushed open the door, Eddie was prepared.

"Hello Sir, what exactly can I do for you?" Eddie asked, trying his hardest not to laugh as Richie stumbled over thin air and nearly fell flat on his ass.

"I require one doughnut with sprinkles, my good sir." 

All Richie could think was 'God, I sound like a prick'.

"Hmm. Good choice. One doughnut for a definitely _not _outof shape dashing gentleman, coming up." 

Eddie removed the last doughnut from under the hot container and placed it on top of the napkin, leaving the note just about visible. As Richie, oblivious as ever, reached into his pocket, Eddie waved him off. He'd justify it to his boss later by saying that the tills were cashed anyway, not bothering to mention that he was actually trying to woo a grown man with a doughnut. Richie went to read the note, but Eddie quickly covered it with his hand.

"Read it when you're home, trust me."

As Richie stepped through his apartment door, he finally allowed himself to read that note. Usually he'd be a self proclaimed 'absolute bastard' and read it as soon as he pleased, but he did promise Eddie. A blush creeped over Richie's face as he read what was on the napkin, in Eddie's intricate handwriting:

_Something sweet, for someone just as sweet. Give me a call sometime. _

_Eddie._


End file.
